cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Lavakh'bah Pactova
Lavakh'bah Pactova, known as Lavakh on the boards, is a batarian freelancer and smuggler from Omega. Personality Lavakh tends to be pessimistic about most things, and often approaches life with a somewhat nihilistic attitude. She has difficulty trusting others and maintaining personal connections. Because of this, she has established very few friendships, has little connection with extended family, and has never been in a romantic or sexual relationship. Despite this she is not outwardly rude or abrasive toward others. She very much keeps to herself and is not one to pry, often keeping her nose out of others' business unless she's getting paid good money to do so. Clients tend to like her personality as they find her reliable and she can keep her mouth shut. She isn't the type to boast about her combat prowess or 'professional' skills; she always leaves herself open for improvement in these areas; her merc-business motto is "don't run around thinkin' you're hot shit unless you've got a death wish." That being said, her opinion of herself overall is very low and she often views herself as a useless outcast and a coward. When the going gets tough, she usually just gives up on herself. She sees herself as someone who is living for the sake of just being alive and has a very dark, nihilistic outlook. She isn't nearly as prejudiced as many batarians, though she tends to be cautious around humans and it takes even longer for her to warm up to them than to other races. Though she was raised by a very traditional batarian parent, there is much about her culture that she does not quite grasp as well as she would like. Despite being raised with a religious background, Lavakh is not religious herself. She does hold the traditional caste-system mentality, thus despite hating her life as a mercenary she sees it as the only thing she can do, and if she fails at filling the role of her caste then she fails as a person. She has a somewhat dark, snarky, goofy sense of humor, which shines through more often than one would think. Despite her profession and her increasing numbness toward violence, she is also noted to have a surprisingly sweet, compassionate nature when one gets to know her. (OOC: she'd be the "mom friend"). History Early life Lavakh was born on Omega as the only child of Chadek Pactova and Marsta Kal. Her parents were warrior-caste mercenaries that worked very closely with slaver organizations, helping them guard and transport their "stock." Both of her parents were Khar'shan natives, Chadek being former military and Marsta being the black sheep of a military family and running away to Omega early on. Lavakh was raised in a small batarian neighborhood for the first few years of her life. The couple separated when Lavakh was 7 years old due to Marsta's eventual spiral into negligent alcoholism, among many other issues between the two of them. Afterwards, the child was to live with Chadek. Despite his strict discipline and traditional views, Lavakh was very close to her father. Chadek gave up his mercenary work so that he could devote more time to raising his daughter, and he took up working at a loading dock. When Lavakh was 14 years old, her father was killed by a band of bounty hunters. To this day Lavakh does not know what exactly the bounty was for, though she theorizes that it has a lot to do with his close work with slavers. Loathing the thought of having to live with her mother again, the young batarian ran off to live on her own. As an adult she admits to heavily regretting this decision. She spent her time making money as a dishwasher and doing other odd jobs before joining her first mercenary group at 17. Professional life Lavakh first joined a small group called Red Mongoose, which consisted mostly of humans. Being raised to distrust humans this was quite a leap, but she was desperate for money. She told them that she was 21, which they seemed to believe. She learned and honed most of her skills with this group - much of which being through trial and error. It was her exit from the group that had the greatest effect on her maturity, however: The young Lavakh had made a critical mistake during a high-paying job and things went horribly wrong. While the others cut their losses and left, Lavakh was left behind, badly wounded. Lavakh has been involved with a number of groups, though her connections have never remained tight with most of them. She generally prefers to work independently-there's less conflict this way and things can't become complicated. Lavakh has dabbled here and there in almost every area, though there are lines she will not cross. She has done assassin work on a small number of occasions, though she is much better known for guard work and arms smuggling. Where she lacks in other areas she excels in marksmanship and stealth, and she happens to be a very practical, strategic thinker. Reaper Wars Lavakh took part in the fight against the Reapers, though she played a rather insignificant role. Lavakh often describes her experience in the war as a terrifying, harrowing, but oddly spiritual experience; it was one of the few times in her life in which she felt she had a sense of purpose. The most significant part, she often says, was fighting alongside batarians from the homeworld and getting to know them; it sparked a strong desire to reconnect with her culture that she never truly got to experience as much as she would have liked to. That being said, having horrible monsters try to kill her was not necessarily enjoyable. It was while working with the remainder of the Hegemony military that she reconnected with a cousin, Dolek Kal. Due to some cultural differences as well as some sore feelings held by her mother's side of the family, they had a difficult time seeing eye-to-eye. Despite this they fought well together and, albeit slowly, they formed a budding friendship. Lavakh was wounded toward the end of the Reaper War and spent the remainder hospitalized on the Citadel. Present Lavakh had gone back to freelance work for the time being, sticking to jobs that are less risky, even if they mean less pay. The bulk of what she has been doing as of late has been security. She has grown disenchanted with her work and her life situation and seems to be going through an existential crisis of sorts. Since going freelance again, she has quickly returned to her reclusive habits. Her mother has recently been making an effort to get in touch with her again and make amends, but Lavakh has been very uncertain and apprehensive about the situation. She has recently made attempts to piece together information about her ancestry and trying to reconnect with her heritage, but she fears that she is not "batarian enough" or "warrior enough," and that she does not really have a place among her kind - or anywhere, for that matter. Her cousin Dolek has appeared on the CDN boards, to her slight displeasure. On the CDN boards Lavakh joined the boards as something to do on her spare time and as a possible platform for sharing her creative works; she's there for pleasure, not business, although her signature still advertises her services to possible clients. She is new to the community and is still testing the waters, so she is still somewhat cautious about posting. She usually just replies to threads, though she'll occasionally start her own thread if she has something particularly unusual or interesting to share. She shows a somewhat more outgoing side to herself while on the boards, perhaps because of the false sense of anonymity on the extranet. The CDN version of herself is much friendlier and more relaxed than the persona she wears offline. Trivia * Lavakh is a strong supporter of the arts and enjoys writing poetry on her spare time. * Her favorite color is green. * She suffers from severe depression and generalized anxiety. * Once on a gun smuggling job, she delivered a shipment to a client only to find that there had been live presidium birds smuggled inside a crate of the smuggled goods. * Her full first name, Lavakh'bah, is derived from an ancient Khar'shan dialect and means "compassionate gift." It is believed to have some religious significance. * Lavakh is admittedly a chain smoker. * The only things she claims to know how to cook are sandwiches and instant noodles. Significant threads * Hey: Arrival on the board. * Don't go anywhere near this place: Mysterious goings-on on Omega. * Could some fellow batarians help me out?: Lavakh has a cultural artefact she needs identifying. * Little Red Riding Hood * Open Channel: Nacho's Chatroom: Lavakh is among the CDN posters welcoming the freed slave "Nacho". * As I Tread These Stars Alone (FLASHBACKS) * I have extended my list of client benefits: Extranet, April Fools * BRING ME ALL THE HOT BABE-TARIANS: Cousin Dolek arrives. * Achieving Womanhood * I've Been Sick And It Sucks: CDN offers remedies. * My Doctor Says I Need To Quit Smoking: Will she? CDN discusses the habit. * Orientation Day: Taking temporary work with DDS. Pain and stress ensue. * Preparations: Rhelor preparations! * Return: After several years' absence, Lavakh returns to CDN. * Where I've Been: She explains her recent activities. Category:Characters Category:Batarians Category:Mercenaries